


Pretty Boy

by peachykeen14



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love, M/M, One Shot, Other, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykeen14/pseuds/peachykeen14
Summary: A fluffy oneshot inspired by when Quackity called Karl Pretty Boy on stream today
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 18
Kudos: 369





	Pretty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This moment deserved a fic and I know nobody else is going to do it so I will :)

People always ask how the three of them work. Not even in terms of personality, they ask because they have no idea how they don’t get jealous. How do you explain to someone that it’s just natural? How can you feel jealous when you love them both so much that seeing them together makes your heart sing?

Karl was sitting on their picnic blanket watching as Alex and Sapnap walked through the grass picking flowers and putting them in each other's hair or in their collective bouquet. The weather was nice that day so they decided to have a picnic in a field of flowers they had found one day while exploring.

At one point, Alex found a giant flower that had ants on it and jumped onto Sapnap to try and put it into his hair. He wrapped his legs around Sapnap’s waist and used his arms to keep himself from falling, the whole time laughing so beautifully.

“AHHHHHHH, ALEX GET THAT AWAY FROM ME, KARL HELP!”  
Karl giggled and made no move to get up as he watched them tumble together to the ground.

He watched with a fond smile as the two stopped fighting and stared at each other. Then they both started to giggle and just lay there together, enjoying the other’s presence. After a few more giggles and whispers, Alex looked up to see Karl still watching them so Karl pouted and crossed his arms. Alex knew Karl wasn’t actually upset, but he played along and laughed and called out, “Wowww, the pretty boy wants attention!”

And even though they’ve been together for so long and are engaged, the comment still made Karl blush furiously.

“Did you just call me pretty?” he mumbled, trying to keep his act but also getting progressively more red.

Alex rolled over to where Karl was on the picnic blanket and plopped his head into his lap looking up into his eyes.

“Aww, Sapnap come look at this, pretty boy is blushing.”

Sapnap rolled over and put his head on Karl’s knee.

“Aww Q you’re right he is blushing!”

“How much redder do you think he can get?” Alex smiled mischievously.

Sapnap giggled, “I don’t know, let’s find out.”

Alex rolled on top of him and kissed him sweetly and whispered things just loud enough for Karl to hear.

“Te amo mucho mi amor.”  
“No puedo esperar para nuestra boda, cariño.”  
“Eres muy hermoso.”

From being with Alex for so long, Karl knew enough spanish to know what he was saying and he managed to turn redder than he already was.

The two were in their own little world so Karl kicked at their legs because he would never admit it, but he wanted attention now too.

Alex saw right through him and laughed and pulled Karl closer so that he could move on top of him. Sapnap scooted closer and wrapped his arms around the two of them and nestled his face into Karl’s shoulder.

“Now you want attention too, don’t you pretty boy?” Alex was smiling and he leaned down to pepper kisses all over his face as Sapnap did the same from his spot.

Karl was so happy in that moment, he felt like he could burst, he was so glad he got to spend the rest of his life with his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any requests you have, I might consider it ;) Thank you so much for reading, I love providing content for my karlnapity nation  
> Edit: I forgot to add this last time but here are the translations for anyone who needs them :)  
> I love you so much my love  
> I can't wait for our wedding sweetheart  
> You are so beautiful


End file.
